4CW Win-Loss Records
The following are the known '''4CW Win-Loss Records '''sorted by year. * Losing Battle Royals/Rumble matches will not count as a loss. * No contests/Double DQ/Double Countout = Draw. * Format: Win-Loss-Draw * Televised bouts only 2019 (as of October 31, 2019) * Jack Valentine 6-2-1 * Tommy Young 6-4 * Elfan Simtul 4-2 * Supreme 4-2 * Brian White 4-3-1 * Oki-Kira 3-1 * Tsukiko Mizuno 3-2 * Rhys Cain 3-2 * Maximillian Yesgill 3-3 * Reuben Kojo 3-3 * Devon Drummond 3-3 * Swifter 2-0 * JANISTAR 2-0 * Pilgrim Paige 2-2 * Janitur 2-2 * The Moose Guy/Dirk Meyer 2-2 * The Canadian Geek/Senecca 2-3 * Phil McGroin 2-7 * The Virgin Rose 1-0 * Jani-Her 1-0 * Jacob Scharff 1-1 * Willow the Widow/Madeline Phoenix 1-2 * Erica Moxie 1-3 * Bruce Rigg 1-3 * Garret Fischer 1-3 * Glock Nine 1-4 * Myback 0-1 * Carstein 0-1 * Carlos Starr 0-1 * Tony Rock 0-1 * Chaos Raines 0-1 * Zephyris 0-1 * Marie Dubois 0-1 * Jason Crow 0-2 * Robert Crow 0-2 * Nik Waverly 0-2 * Rane 0-2 * Witch Hazel 0-3 * Zak E Justice 0-3 2018 * Phil McGroin 9-13 * Witch Hazel 7-3 * Janitur 4-1 * Pilgrim Paige 4-1 * Elfan Simtul 4-2-1 * Maximillian Yesgill 4-2 * Jacob Scharff 4-3-1 * Eddie Wolfbaine 4-3-1 * Erica Moxie 4-4 * Oki-Kira 4-4 * Brian White 4-5 * Tommy Young 4-6 * Tsukiko Mizuno 3-3 * Clyde Bonham 3-4 * Supreme 2-0 * Jack Valentine 2-1 * Reamer 2-2-1 * Robert Crow 2-2 * Jason Crow 2-2 * Camera Man 2-2 * Garret Fischer 2-4 * Rhys Cain 2-6-1 * Glock Nine 2-11 * Willow the Widow 1-0 * Robert Smith 1-1 * Anna Molly 1-1 * Bruce Rigg 1-4-1 * Gunner Jarlsson 0-0-1 * Chaos Raines 0-0-1 * Dirk Meyer 0-1-1 * The Virgin Rose 0-1 * Zephyris 0-1 * Senecca 0-2-1 * Jon Viper 0-2 * Mark Redman 0-3 2017 * Brian White 7-2-1 * Eddie Wolfbaine 5-2 * Glock Nine 5-3 * MONSTAR 3-1 * Jacob Scharff 3-4 * Pilgrim Paige 3-4-3 * Phil McGroin 3-6 * Witch Hazel 2-1 * Lord Skywolf 2-2 * Jon Viper 2-2-1 * Sery 2-3-1 * Rhys Cain 2-5-1 * Supreme 2-6 * Tsukiko Mizuno 1-1 * Joey Joe Joe Junior 1-1 * Tommy Young 1-1 * Dirk Meyer 1-3 * Senecca 1-6 * Reamer 0-1 * JJ Blaze 0-1 * Bang Roivas 0-1 2016 * Pilgrim Paige 5-3 * Rhys Cain 4-4 * Supreme 3-0 * Bally Hoo 3-3 * Gunner Jarlsson 2-2 * Brian White 2-4 * Firecracker 1-0 * Drunken Janitur 1-0 * Bobby Pinash 1-0 * Sven Stromberg 1-1 * Senecca 1-2 * Tom Foolery 1-3 * Sery 1-6 * Roman 0-1 No 2015 Records 2014 * Brian White 5-0 * Paladin Wells 5-0 * Kensai 5-0 * Carstein 5-0-1 * Jack Valentine 4-0 * Marie Dubois 2-0-1 * Steven Penance 2-2 * Renfield 2-3 * chux 1-0 * Jon Viper 1-0 * Chris Drake 1-1 * Eddie Wolfbaine 1-1 * Lord Skywolf 1-1 * Virus 1-1 * Descent 1-1 * Kurtis Raymond 1-1 * Jacob White 1-1 * Victor Kincaid 1-1-1 * JJ Blaze 1-2 * Rhys Cain 1-3 * Minion 1-3 * Drederick Kincaid 1-3 * Jacob Scharff 0-1 * Mike Nichols 0-1 * Christopher Dawson 0-1 * Carlos Murphy 0-1 * Mullet Superior 0-1 * Roman 0-1 * Senecca 0-1 * Dirk Meyer 0-1 * Mark Holmes 0-1 * Belly 0-2 * Sery 0-2 * Chris Dawson 0-3 2010 * Universal Invader: 12-1 * Cocozo: 10-3 * Jacob Scharff: 10-5 * Rhys Cain: 9-4 * Jeremiah Judah Blaze: 7-8 * Damien Blood: 6-4 * Alexandre: 6-2 * Fish: 6-3 * Fairy: 5-1 * Serpent: 5-1 * Clyde Bonham: 5-8 * Retro Modern: 4-0 * Brock McSweeney: 4-1 * Eddie Wolfbaine: 3-4 * Julian MagneZ: 3-5 * Inferno: 3-6 * Firecracker: 3-7 * Sery: 3-7 * Fabian Miles: 3-11 * Bobby Pinash: 2-5 * Sorin Webster: 2-2 * Supreme: 2-1 * Masked Man: 2-3 * Stardust: 2-4 * Cereb: 1-0 * John Krone: 1-0 * The Cage: 1-1 * Nate Johnson: 1-1 * Willy Twist: 1-2 * Chris Drake: 1-2 * Senecca: 1-2 * chux: 1-2 * Pluto: 1-2 * Arkin Hunter: 1-3 * Modesto Hunter: 1-3 * Ed Humpty: 1-3 * Vladimir Zykov: 0-1 * Johnny Metal: 0-1 * Vision: 0-1 * Dash Atlas 0-1 * Mullet Superior 0-1 * Nick Daniels: 0-1 * Synder: 0-1 * Roky: 0-1 * Aranethon: 0-1 * Cortex: 0-1 * Dave Phoenix: 0-1 * Carlos Murphy: 0-3 * TC Tucker: 0-3 * Steggy: 0-3 * Rasheed Evans: 0-7 Category:4 Corners Wrestling